Just Like the Sea
by SophiaAdams
Summary: What if Sally got a new and better job in Texas and had to move? What if Percy had to move with her? Will Percabeth survive the separation. Read and Find out. Please review.
1. Percy's Departure

Just like the Sea

Percy's POV

I was leaving camp with my mom, knowing that I might never see my friends again. It was 3:00am and the rest of the camp was asleep. At the top of the hill, I turned suddenly and ran back down the hill towards camp. I could hear my mother say loudly but still trying to be quiet say, "Perseus." But I didn't slow down.

I knocked on the Athena cabin. Malcolm answered the door. He was in his Pj's and his blonde hair was messed up with sleep. He rubbed his gray eyes and looked at me annoyed, "What? Cant this wait till morning?"

"No." I said sternly. I pushed past him and stalked towards Annabeth's door while Malcolm warned me not to. I knew that she got pushy when she woke up and she definitely did not like it when people came barging into her room at 3:00 in the morning.

I knocked and flinched because it was so loud. I heard a slight tapping noise followed by a thump from behind the door and then I heard a faint "come in." I walked in. Annabeth was sitting on her bed typing away on her laptop. She looked like she couldn't get any sleep. She was wearing a tight tank-top that hugged every curve and pajama shorts. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and her eyes were the same beautiful stormy gray eyes that I love.

"What is it, Seaweed Brain? You're not usually up this early." She smiled that smile that made my stomach do back-flips and my brain turn to goo. When she looked more closely at me she asked in a more concerned voice, "Percy? What is it? What happened?"

"Annabeth," I looked up at her and regretted it. She had the most concerned face I've ever seen on her. "I'm moving." I announced. She froze. She wasn't like she usually was. She looked like her heart was breaking slowly and painfully and that was the last thing that I wanted to do.

"You cant be leaving."

"I am."

"But Percy where are you going?"

"Texas."

"Why Texas?"

"Mom got a job there."

She got up and walked over to me and hugged me. She said the two words that I never ever wanted to heard her say to me. "Good bye." I could feel her tears staining my shirt but I didn't mind. I pulled her closer. I did not want to let go of her and lose her forever.

There was a knock on the door and my mom walked in. She smiled sadly at us but then pointed to the door and then her watch. I drew back from Annabeth and mom saw the look on her face. My mom hugged Annabeth good bye. As I was walking out, I stopped and slowly kissed Annabeth good bye. I felt her arms go around my neck to pull me closer. Her lips smiled as I kissed them. I never wanted to pull back. But air was an issue and my mom had been poking me the whole time to get to the door. "Finally," Mom said before she pushed me out the door and into the brisk morning air.

At the top of Camp Half-Blood hill, I looked back and sighed. I was really going to miss this place. I followed my mom down to our car and we drove off for Texas.


	2. Meeting again

Just like the Sea: Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

I was looking over my blue prints one last time before I send them in.

Hi. Im Annabeth Chase and I'm a 21 year old architect and apparently (according to Thalia) a workaholic. I guess my "problem" is that I love it.

A knock sounded on the door and I looked up as my secretary came in telling me I had a call. She didn't say who it was from so I picked it up to see if I knew them. On the other line at first I heard static and then a very familiar voice say, "Hey Wisegirl. Having fun being a successful architect?"

"Percy?" Was all I could say. I was stunned! I haven't heard from him since I was 17! "Wow! It's great to hear from you, finally." I heard a chuckle on the other line and couldn't help but smile. I think I might be falling for him again. "Um, Percy? Are you in New York?"

"Yeah. That's why I'm calling, I wanted you to know that I'm back and I want catch up on all of the stuff we've both been through these past few years."

"Actually, Percy. Why don't you come down to my office and talk to me. I can't talk over the phone. I'm too busy."

"Oh. I get it. That's fine. I'll be there at around 3:30. So in half an hour. Is that okay?"

"Yeah! That's fine."

"Great. See ya!" The line went dead. Well now that I have half an hour to kill time I might as well turn in the blueprint. I pressed sent on the computer and I was done. I looked around and went outside my door to ask my secretary not to disturb me unless Percy shows up. I took out my laptop and started to make the arrangements and designs for Olympus. I was almost done with a temple for Hephaestus when Percy got here.

There was a knock on the door and in walked none other than a grown up Percy Jackson himself. He was tall and he looked like he had been working out because it showed! His black hair was still messy and untamed. His sea-green eyes shone brilliantly. He had a sexy tan and a body most women would die/kill for. 'I did,' I thought.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" I greeted him using the old nickname I had given him when we were in middle school.

He smiled and replied, "Hey to you too Wisegirl." I laughed. For some odd, unknown reason I feel more jolly around him than I do anybody else; even my work friends and or any other friends. He's the best. That's why he's my best friend.

"Im really busy right now Percy." I don't know why but I feel like if we stop talking then it will get too awkward in here.

He smiled and nodded, "I just thought I'd come to see you again. You know, like you asked me to."

"No. I didn't mean to imply that you were interrupting anything! It was just that im a bit cranky from the amount of work I have. How about a coffee date? I think I'll take a break in a few minutes." I looked at my watch and when I looked up he was standing there grinning like an idiot. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. You just said, 'date,' he stated.

"Yeah, so?"

"Um…nothing."

"Give me fifteen minutes." I said as I began redoing my hair. Percy left and I began getting ready for my "date" with Percy.


	3. Just like the sea

**(A/N: This chapter is a very mushy, gushy, lovey, dovey…ect. Chapter. So if you don't like that stuff then don't read it.)**

Just like the Sea: Chapter 3

Percy's POV

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER…

I walked out and mentally clapped my self on the back. I just got a date with the girl I've been in love with since I was 12 years old. In fifteen minutes exactly I walked into her office without an invitation and stopped in my tracks. She looked gorgeous; like she dolled up just for me. I walked over to the other side of her desk and grabbed her hand. We walked down the street to the coffee house. There were some people performing on the stage. The song they were playing reminded me of my little secret for Annabeth.

I drug her in and she got a mocha and I just got straight black. I turned to Annabeth and said, "Why don't we play a game?"

"A game?" she asked with a confused look in her eyes.

"Yes," I said and I noticed that she raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

"What game?"

"Two truths, one lie."

"I've never heard of that game." I was surprised. I thought she would have known.

"Oh. Well. I'll explain it to you. You see, you say three statements about you, one of them has to be a lie and the others have to be truthful. Then I try to guess which one is the lie."

"Makes sense. I'll go first." She said nodding. I watched as she thought and I could see she was thinking hard on how to confuse me (not like it's hard.) "Ok. I got it!"

"Ok. Go."

"1) I failed an architecture test once, 2)I love my boyfriend, and 3)My brothers name is Kyle." She smiled deviously as I tried to think of which one it was.

I gathered up hope that I was right and said, " the second one about your boyfriend?" she nodded. I sighed in relief and she looked at me funny.

I thought about it and came up with, "1) my mom might be pregnant, 2) you're the smartest person I know and 3)…I…um, still love, you."

She blushed and answered, "the third one, about loving me."

"Nope. The one about my mom was the lie." I was nervous now. What if she didn't love me back and just left? What if she didn't love me back and reject me to my face? What if… My thoughts were just interrupted as she kissed me. She pulled back.

She mumbled something that I don't think I was suppose to hear but it made me smile, "Just like that sea."


End file.
